Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores
by Dydrex Slytherin
Summary: Primera parte de la serie “Harry Potter y el Amuleto De Tiempo”. Habrá cuatro fics en la serie. Después de que Harry recibe un extraño regalo de cumpleaños él y sus amigos van a dar al tiempo de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Atrapados allí por
1. El Regalo más Inusual

Amuleto del Tiempo 1:  
  
La Época de los Fundadores  
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.  
  
Resumen: Primera parte de mi serie "Harry Potter y el Amuleto De Tiempo". Habrá cuatro fics en la serie. Después de que Harry recibe un extraño regalo de cumpleaños él y sus amigos van a dar al tiempo de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Atrapados allí por un año los amigos resuelven aprender todo lo que pueda usarse para destruir por fin a Voldemort. Pero la vida es nunca tranquila para Harry Potter, y el Mago Oscuro Salazar Slytherin causará problemas...  
  
Nota de la traductora: Obviamente la historia no es mía, es de Luna the Moonmonster, yo sólo la traduzco del inglés. Eso sí, agradecería algún Review...  
  
Prólogo - El Regalo Más Inusual.  
  
"¡ Wormtail!"  
  
" ¿Sí, Amo?"  
  
" Llama A mis Mortífagos. Tengo un nuevo plan para capturar a Potter."  
  
" Sí, Amo."  
  
Peter Pettigrew tocó la Marca Tenebroso de su brazo, sobresaltándose cuando un dolor punzante pasó como un relámpago por su antebrazo. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos sobre 30 Mortífagos se aparecieron en la guarida de Voldemort para oír las órdenes de su Amo.  
  
" ¿Cómo podemos servirte, Amo?" Preguntó el Mortífago más cercano.  
  
"¡Escuchad cuidadosamente! Tengo un nuevo plan para atrapar a Potter. Ahora, pregunto, ¿dónde está Potter más seguro?"  
  
Voldemort apuntó con su varita a un Mortífago tomado al azar y esperó una respuesta.  
  
" Hogwarts, Señoría " fue la respuesta indecisa.  
  
" Hogwarts, sí, muy bien, Goyle. ¿Dónde está también a salvo? ¡Tú!"  
  
" ¿Su casa, donde va durante el verano?"  
  
"Muy bien, Lucius. ¿Ahora donde, luego, no esta seguro?"  
  
Nadie movió. Todos los Mortífagos se mantenían de pie mirando fijamente a su Amo con caras sin expresión. No estaban realmente seguros de dónde quería llegar. Voldemort, entretanto, perdía la paciencia realmente. Él esperaba recibir una respuesta inmediata.  
  
"¡Idiotas! ¡Crucio!"  
  
El Mortífago más cercano se desplomó, retorciéndose de dolor. Los demás se mostraron inquietos, pero estuvieron agradecidos de no haber sido seleccionados para el castigo.  
  
"¡Por qué tengo a tales idiotas por siervos! Está a salvo en Hogwarts, está a salvo en casa, y el Expreso de Hogwarts está demasiado bien protegido. El único otro lugar por el que Potter necesita pasarse es el Callejón Diagon para comprar sus suministros de la escuela. Quiero dos de vosotros apostados en el Callejón Diagon todos los días hasta 1 de septiembre. Tiene que ir allí en algún momento. ¡Necesitará dinero, así que quiero uno de vosotros situado fuera del Callejón Diagon en el Caldero Chorreante y otro fuera de Gringotts TODO EL TIEMPO! Cuando veáis a Potter le quiero capturado. NO LE DEJÉIS ESFUMARSE. ¿Entendido?"  
  
Un susurro de asentimiento atravesó al gentío. El plan era una prueba simple incluso tonta. Voldemort contempló al Mortífago que había torturado antes.  
  
" Y si me falláis, entonces me veré forzado a castigaros. Avada Kedavra."  
  
Harry se incorporó en la cama presionando con fuerza la cicatriz de su frente en un vano intento de reducir el ardiente dolor que la atravesaba. Después de un minuto o dos se puso de pie inseguramente y caminó hasta el pequeño espejo colgado encima de su escritorio. La cicatriz se veía igual que siempre, si bien un poco roja. Como el dolor comenzó a apaciguarse, Harry se sentó en su cama a pensar en lo que había visto. Sirius le había dicho el último año que escribiera a Dumbledore si alguna vez le dolía la cicatriz, pero Harry estaba poco dispuesto a eso. El viejo Director tenía muchísimo que hacer estas vacaciones preparándose para los inevitables ataques de Voldemort. Harry estaba seguro de que Dumbledore no necesitaba que él enviara una lechuza cada vez que tuviese un sueño, pero algo acerca de este sueño le molestaba. Voldemort planeaba capturarle en el Callejón Diagon.  
  
"Supongo que esto podría ser clasificado como lo suficientemente importante" Masculló mientras trataba de alcanzar la pluma y pergamino de repuesto que guardaba bajo una tablilla suelta.  
  
Harry no sabía de qué modo redactar la carta, sin embargo. Nunca fue muy bueno escribiendo cartas, y tenía que dar información clara a Dumbledore. Después de tres intentos, finalmente llegó a lo que pensó que era lo más importante.  
  
Querido Profesor Dumbledore:  
  
Siento interrumpir sus vacaciones así, estoy seguro de que estará muy ocupado. Tuve un sueño hace algunos minutos y pensé que podría ser importante. Voldemort llamó a los Mortífagos a reunión para comunicarles su último plan para capturarme. Sabe que estoy a salvo en casa de los Dursley y en Hogwarts, así que planea que dos Mortífagos me atrapen en el Callejón Diagon mientras estoy comprando mis útiles para la escuela. Pondrá un Mortífago en el Caldero Chorreante y otro fuera de Gringotts hasta el principio del curso. ¿Sabe cómo puedo obtener mis libros?  
  
Harry Potter  
  
No era la mejor carta que había escrito en su vida, pero se entendía lo que quería decir. Harry colocó la carta sobre su escritorio para enviarla tan pronto como Hedwig regresara con la respuesta de Hermione. Había estado en contacto vía lechuza con sus amigos durante las últimas semanas. Tardaba mucho en enviar y recibir las cartas de Hermione, sin embargo, porque estaba pasando parte del verano visitando a Viktor Krum. Hedwig tenía que volar hasta Bulgaria y volver.  
  
Harry estaba volviendo a la cama cuando oyó un golpeteo suave pero insistente en la ventana. Intrigado, cogió su varita y fue a investigar. Posadas sobre el alféizar de la ventaba había al menos siete lechuzas. Mientras las dejaba pasar a su habitación Harry se preguntaba por qué estarían todos allí. Luego miró el calendario que tenía en la pared y que mostraba los días que le faltaban para regresar a Hogwarts. Era su cumpleaños. Se había olvidado completamente como consecuencia de su sueño.  
  
Harry cogió las cartas y los paquetes que traían las lechuzas y las dejó beber bebedero de Hedwig. Hedwig no estaba contenta con todas las lechuzas extrañas entrando en su jaula, pero mordió cariñosamente el dedo de Harry cuando le dio una chuchería lechucil. La mayoría de las lechuzas no se quedó mucho, pero antes de que pudiera salir Harry llamó a la lechuza de Hogwarts, atando la carta que había escrito a su pata.  
  
"¿Podrías llevar esto a Dumbledore por mí cuando regreses? " Preguntó.  
  
A la lechuza no le importó porque asintió y se deslizó por la ventana. En esos momentos las únicas lechuzas que no se habían ido eran Hedwig, Hermes, Pig y Errol. Hedwig y Hermes se posaron quietas mientras Pig volaba rápidamente a través del cuarto y Errol se derrumbaba en la jaula de Hedwig.  
  
Harry decidió abrir primero su carta de Hogwarts. Era la usual carta y lista de útiles, pero se sorprendió al ver caer del sobre la plateada insignia de Prefecto. Con todos los problemas en los que se había metido durante esos años estaba sorprendido de ser nombrado Prefecto. Se preguntaba si Ron también lo sería. Hermione seguro que era una Prefecta. ¡Ella estaba en la lista para Premios Anuales desde el primer día con todo lo que estudiaba!  
  
A continuación Harry se dirigió hacia la pequeña montaña de cartas y regalos que había recibido. El primero que cogió tenía el aspecto de un libro pequeño. Como había llegado con Errol asumió que era de uno de los Weasley. Al quitar el papel descubrió "La Guía de Tácticas Sucias Legales para el Buscador". Muy para su sorpresa era de Ginny. Traía una pequeña nota atada.  
  
Harry:  
  
Sé que no necesitas jugar sucio para ganar en el Quidditch, pero vi esto en Flourish y Blotts y simplemente lo tuve que comprar. ¡Debes intentar alguno de estos con Malfoy, eso borraría la sonrisa prepotente de su cara! ¡Espero que te guste y feliz cumpleaños!  
  
Con amor  
Ginny  
  
Esta era la primera vez que Harry recibía un regalo de cumpleaños de Ginny, pero estaba bastante contento por ello. El siguiente regalo era de Sirius. Al igual que con el anterior Harry podía asegurar que era un libro. Éste era "Animagos- Todo lo que Siempre Quisiste Saber". Sólo Sirius podía comprarle algo así. La carta que traía era bastante corta, pero Harry no le dio importancia. Estaba contento con saber solamente que su padrino estaba seguro.  
  
Harry:  
  
No puedo escribir mucho, he vuelto a esconderme. ¡Aunque puedo decirte que me veras antes de lo que piensas! ¡Espero que te guste el libro y que pases un buen cumpleaños!  
  
Con amor  
Sirius  
  
Harry puso sus nuevos libros en el baúl para verlos más tarde. El próximo regalo era con mucho el más grande. Cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de quién era, y por qué Hermes lo había traído. Era un "Equipo Completo de Sortilegios Weasley para Magos Traviesos" lleno de las nuevas invenciones de Fred y George. Una pequeña nota estaba metida en una bolsita al lado de un paquete de Canary Creams.  
  
Harry:  
  
¡Para mostrarte nuestra gratitud por tu gran "donativo" a nuestra causa, te regalamos el primer "Equipo Completo de Sortilegios Weasley para Magos Traviesos" hecho jamás! ¡Diviértete con él y dale una Canary Cream a Dudley por nosotros!  
  
Fred y George  
  
Sólo Fred y George darían a alguien bromas por su cumpleaños. Los dos regalos siguientes regalos eran menos interesantes (algunos bollos pétreos de Hagrid y una caja enorme de Grageas de todos los sabores Bertie Bott de Ron). La carta de Ron también era corta, pero servía para decir lo que quería.  
  
Harry:  
  
¡Feliz quince cumpleaños! Espero que los Dursley te traten bien. Buenas noticias, Dumbledore dice que puedes venir y pasar con nosotros el resto del verano. Iremos a buscarte el día 3 a las 12. ¡Si los Muggles dicen que no amenázalos con llamar a Sirius! No necesitas contestar, ¡probablemente nosotros te hallamos ido a buscar antes de que la lechuza llegue aquí!  
  
Te veo pronto  
Ron  
  
Harry se alegró. Por fin podría dejar a los Dursley por un rato. Más o menos lo habían dejado en paz este verano, pero era pronto todavía. Tenía el presentimiento de que si se quedaba mucho más le perderían el miedo al padrino de Harry y le podrían dar una paliza de todos modos. También estaba contento de ir con los Weasley, así sería capaz de darles las gracias en persona a todos por sus regalos.  
  
Harry llegó finalmente al último regalo, de Hermione. Estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en papel rojo metalizado con una delicada cinta dorada envuelta alrededor. Harry no necesitaba abrirlo para saber que habría tardado años para envolverlo. Decidió leer la tarjeta primero.  
  
¡Harry!  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños! Yo estoy pasándomelo genial aquí con Viktor. La semana pasada me llevó al barrio mágico de Sofía, la capital de Bulgaria. Había muchas tiendas realmente buenas. Quedé enamorada de una librería que tenía textos realmente antiguos. Encontré también una tienda diminuta que vendía talismanes y objetos antiguos en una calle. Allí encontré tu regalo. ¡Creo que realmente es perfecto para ti! LA cadena es irrompible, también tiene un encantamiento de cierre que hace que sólo tú te lo puedas quitar. Pedí a Viktor que lo encantara porque él es un mago totalmente cualificado. Creí que necesitaría el encantamiento, ¡de otro modo lo perderías en poco tiempo!  
  
Voy a ir a casa de Ron el 12. ¿Permite Dumbledore que vayas este verano? ¡Si lo hace, te veo allí! Si no, nos arreglaremos para encontrarnos en el callejón Diagon antes del comienzo del curso.  
  
Te veo pronto,  
  
con amor Hermione  
  
Harry se giró curioso al regalo todavía envuelto. Confía en Hermione para conseguir algo realmente original. Deshizo lentamente la cinta y quitó el papel para revelar un pequeño amuleto ovalado en una delicada cadena de plata. El propio amuleto era de plata con un pequeño león grabado en el centro. Parecía semejante al león de Gryffindor. Otros animales se podían ver rodeando al león. Un fénix aparecía bajo él con las alas extendidas, un caballo volador a la izquierda y un unicornio a la derecha. Quizás la característica más excepcional era el pequeño grabado de un relámpago sobre el león. Mirando más cerca el relámpago, Harry, se dio cuenta que era idéntico a su cicatriz.  
  
"Hermione si que sabe como encontrar el regalo perfecto, ¿no lo hace?" Murmuró a Hedwig, resbalando la cadena alrededor del cuello, poniendo el envoltorio, las cartas y los otros regalos en su baúl, volviendo a la cama para dormir otro poco. 


	2. Los Weasley

Capítulo 1 - Los Weasley.  
  
Como todos los años anteriores el cumpleaños de Harry pasó ignorado por los Dursley. Harry gastó todo el día haciendo su inmensa lista de quehaceres, que incluía limpiar el jardín por tercera vez esa semana. Después de su acostumbrado cuarto de pomelo (Dudley estaba todavía a dieta) se desplomó en su habitación para terminar su ensayo de pociones. Sólo faltaban dos días y medio para que se fuera con los Weasley. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse como le recogerían. Ellos eran una familia de magos, nunca llegarían de una manera que los Dursley llamaría normal. El año pasado lo habían ido a buscar por polvos Floo, volando la pared de la sala de estar en el proceso. Harry tenía el presentimiento de no lo iban a repetir. No era como si pudiera ser recogido en coche, tampoco. Él y Ron habían destrozado el Ford Anglia del señor Weasley en su segundo año. Sólo quedaba usar un trasladador o aparecerse. Harry no estaba entusiasmado con las opciones. Aún no sabía aparecerse, y un trasladador le traería de vuelta lo malos recuerdos del Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
Después de terminar su ensayo ( "Menciona y explica los doce usos de la sangre de dragón" ) Harry decidió dormir algo. El sueño de la noche anterior había sacado mucho de él, y sabía que tendría que levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno y pintar la puerta del garaje. Dándose la vuelta, cayó en un pacifico sueño y soñó con el Ford Anglia volador.  
  
El 3 de agosto llegó relativamente rápido, y Harry estaba aliviado por dejar finalmente a los Dursley. El tío Vernon no había estado muy complacido cuando Harry le dijo que venían los Weasley. Se había negado completamente a permitirles venir hasta que Harry mencionó a Sirius. Sirius era el arma secreta de Harry. Nunca le había dicho a los Dursley que en realidad era inocente, así que todavía estaban asustado de que un asesino fugado se presentara a la puerta de su casa. Si ellos intentaban alguna vez impedir que Harry ver a sus amigos o ir al colegio él los amenazaría con decirle a Sirius que lo maltrataban. El tío Vernon al oír mencionar a "ese loco asesino", concordó con que Harry se fuera con los Weasley, dejando claro que debía ser de manera discreta y rápida.  
  
A las 11:45 Harry se sentó con su baúl en la puerta delantera. Su tía y su tío estaban es la sala de estar, asomándose discretamente por la ventana cada pocos minutos. Dudley Se había negado a acercarse a los Weasley después del incidente del caramelo longuilinguo del año pasado y actualmente estaba encerrado en su habitación. Harry estaba agradecido por eso. Normalmente Dudley estaría aprovechando su última oportunidad de pegar a Harry antes de que se fuera. Aunque este año Dudley había estado especialmente temeroso de Harry, y lo había dejado más o menos tranquilo.  
  
Llegaron las 12: 00 y no había ni rastro de los Weasley. Cinco minutos después los Dursley se ponían inquietos. Harry podía oír a su tío murmurar sobre "anormales desconsiderados". A las 12:10 Harry empezaba a preocuparse. Los Weasley a menudo llegaban un poco tarde, pero nunca tanto. El reloj del vestíbulo mascaba las 12:15 y hubo un repentino golpe en la puerta. Harry, estando más cerca, abrió la puerta antes que su tío tuviera la oportunidad de llegar a ella. Ante la puerta estaba Ron Weasley. Había crecido durante el corto tiempo desde que Harry le había visto por última vez. Harry sonrió a su amigo, y cogió un extremo de su baúl mientras Ron cogió el otro. En ese momento tío Vernon llegó desde el salón como una tormenta.  
  
"¿Son todos los anormales así de desconsiderados? Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer para estar todo el día en casa porque vosotros no sois lo suficientemente educados para ser puntuales." Bramó cuando los dos adolescente salían por la puerta. Ron le lanzó una mirada divertida antes de volverse a Harry.  
  
"¿Cómo se atreve a llamarnos anormales? Vamos Harry, no necesitas permanecer aquí más de lo que lo has hecho."  
  
Pero Harry todavía trataba de averiguar donde iban. Ron aparentemente estaba solo, y no había ningún signo de algún medio de transporte muggle.  
  
"Er... Ron. ¿Cómo iremos a tu casa?"  
  
"Ah, eso. Cogeremos el Autobús Diurno. Es la versión del Noctámbulo durante el día, sólo coge pasajeros que van algún lugar al que se pueda llegar durante el día."  
  
Harry pensaba que tenía sentido. Estaría contento cuando pudiera aprender a aparecerse. Le ahorraría muchos problemas a la hora de viajar.  
  
Los dos chicos arrastraron el baúl al lado del camino. Harry se giró para ver a tío Vernon con una mirada de suficiencia en la cara. Asumió que su tío creía que no tenían ningún transporte. Harry no podía esperar para borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, y levantó rápidamente la varita. Con un destello y un fuerte estallido un autobús el triple de grande de lo normal apareció en Privet Drive. A diferencia del Autobús Noctámbulo el Diurno era rosa brillante en lugar de púrpura y tenía sillones en lugar de camas. Harry volvió a mirar y vio a tío Vernon con una mezcla de terror y asombro en su cara antes de seguir a Ron al autobús, que dejó Privet Drive con otro estallido.  
  
En lo que pareció un segundo el Autobús Diurno llegó a su parada con otro estallido ensordecedor. Cogiendo un extremo de su baúl sacó sus cosas del autobús y dio las gracias al conductor. Otro destello y estallido después el autobús había desaparecido, y Harry tuvo una vista perfecta de la Madriguera. La Madriguera era uno de los lugares del mundo favoritos de Harry. Albergaba todo tipo de ejemplos de la vida mágica bajo un techo, como Harry había sido criado por Muggles, lo encontraba bastante fascinante.  
  
Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacer un movimiento hacia la casa una mujer bajita y regordeta con el cabello de un rojo llameante fue volando sendero abajo hacia él. Momentos más tarde se vio envuelto en uno de los abrazos maternales de la señora Weasley. Después ella se alejó y le dirigió hacia la casa, Harry fue bombardeado con preguntas.  
  
"¡Harry querido! Es tan bueno verte. ¿Te trataron bien los muggles?¿Has terminado ya los deberes? Ron ni siquiera comenzó con los suyos. ¿Has comido bastante? Pareces un poco delgado."  
  
"Estoy realmente bien, Sra Weasley. Los Dursley me han ignorado bastante este verano."  
  
"Eso es bueno, querido. Ahora busca a Ron para ayudarte a llevar el baúl arriba. La cena estará lista en media hora."  
  
Y después de darle un suave empujón hacia las escaleras la Sra. Weasley se volvió hacia la cocina donde burbujeaba un estofado de carne, soltando un exótico aroma. Después de semanas a base de pedazos de pomelo Harry esperaba con impaciencia comer algo decente. Volviéndose hacia Ron Harry cogió su baúl y con ayuda de uno de los encantamientos de la Sra Weasley arrastraron el ahora flotante baúl hasta la habitación de Ron. Era del mismo naranja brillante que las otras veces que él lo había visitado. Era agradable saber que en el agitado mundo de Harry, algunas cosas siempre permanecían igual.  
  
Las primeras semanas en la Madriguera fueron bastante tranquilas, gastado en largos partidos de Quidditch por los campos y haciendo los deberes ocasionalmente cuando el tiempo era malo. Parecía que no había pasado el tiempo cuando Hermione llegó a través de la chimenea de los Weasley, con Crookshanks chillando corriendo por el suelo. Quejándose, se puso de pie y tuvo apenas tiempo para sacudirse antes de ser envuelta por los brazos de la Sra Weasley. Cuando soltó a Hermione, la señora Weasley se movió para que Harry y ron pudieran saludar a su amiga. Harry le dio un breve abrazo, mientras que Ron sacudió su mano y cogió su baúl. Tras mirar interrogantemente a Harry, Hermione sólo recibió por respuesta un encogimiento de hombros. El par se movió para seguir a Ron, recibiendo un "comportaos" de la Sra Weasley.  
  
Arriba, el trío se colocó en el cuarto de Ron. Ron y Hermione en la cama de Harry y Harry en el suelo frente a ellos. Cuando parecía que nadie empezaría la conversación, Harry tomó la iniciativa.  
  
"Así que, Hermione, ¿cómo era Bulgaria?"  
  
Eso era lo que tenía que decir. Los ojos de Hermione se encendieron ante la perspectiva de contarles una larga historia. Los ojos de Ron se volvieron vidriosos en anticipación, un leve ceño estropeando su frente por el pensamiento de su amiga pasando tanto tiempo con 'Vicky'.  
  
"Ah, ¡fue maravilloso!" Exclamó "Viktor fue tan dulce. Me llevó a los mejores lugares. El barrio mágico de Sofía era asombroso. Allí compre tus regalos de cumpleaños. Tenía la librería más asombrosa del mundo, con miles de libros antiguos. Compré algunos en latín, pero había algunos que quise y no pude leer. Es una vergüenza que no sé hablar búlgaro. Ah, y una vez Viktor me llevó a uno de sus entrenamientos de Quidditch. Es realmente bueno. El equipo entero lo es. ¡Deberíais haberlo visto!"  
  
En ese momento la mirada de Harry también se volvió levemente vidriosa. Quería a Hermione como a una hermana, pero a veces su entusiasmo por la cultura era demasiado para él. Empezó a ignorarla y distraídamente noto el ceño que oscurecía los rasgos de su amigo ante la repetida mención de lo maravilloso que era Krum. Sabía que su amigo quería a Hermione. Y no en sentido fraternal. Cuando estaba a punto de intervenir y cambiar de tema antes de que Ron explotase, hubo un tímido golpe en la puerta. Pocos segundos después, una bonita cara enmarcada por largas trenzas rojas apareció en la puerta. Ginny. Harry había advertido en varias ocasiones durante esas tres semanas cuan atractiva se estaba haciendo. Él no haría nada por eso. A fin de cuentas ella tenía seis hermanos mayores. Ella era la hermana pequeña de ron, de todos modos, y por omisión prácticamente de la familia. Volvió al presente cuando ella les dijo el motivo por el que estaba allí.  
  
"Mamá me mando subir para deciros que iremos al Callejón Diagon después del almuerzo."  
  
"Vale, Gin" dijo la voz de Ron con alguna molestia. Volviendo rápidamente a Hermione, con quien había comenzado una acalorada discusión sobre buscadores búlgaros mayores. Harry queriendo evitar la discusión se giró hacia la pelirroja que salía lentamente.  
  
"Por qué no te quedas, Gin. No parece que pararan pronto."  
  
Ginny lo miró de reojo un momento antes de sentarse en el suelo a su lado. Harry decidió empezar la conversación diciéndole algo que había intentado decir desde que llegó.  
  
"Gracias por el regalo, de paso. Será realmente útil en el próximo partido Gryffindor/Slytherin."  
  
Ginny se sonrojó. Aún no había logrado superar su enamoramiento del Niño Que Vivió.  
  
"De nada, Harry. Pensaba intentar entrar en el equipo este año. Oí que hace falta un guardián."  
  
Harry se iluminó cuando la conversación pasó a su tema favorito-Quidditch. Todavía discutían sobre las posibilidades de Gryffindor en la Copa cuando la señora Weasley lo llamó para almorzar.  
  
Nota: Debido a que Dydrex Slytherin está castigada la encargada de actualizar sus fics soy yo, su beta (Klerenallan). Gracias por el aviso de los reviews. Creo que no se había dado cuenta. Su otro fic lo actualizaré pronto. No sabéis que bestialidad de capítulos tiene escritos. Prometo actualizar mucho más frecuentemente que ella, al menos este. 


	3. Los Callejones

Capítulo 2 - Los Callejones.  
  
La comida fue una comida bastante tranquila, con excepción de la ambientación creada por lo gemelos con unos pocas bengalas fabulosas del Doctor Filibuster. Después de la comida la señora Weasley los reunió a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos para el viaje al Callejón Diagon. Antes de que se fuesen por la red flu Harry mencionó el sueño que había tenido unas semanas antes. Le contó a los Weasley sobre los mortífagos que supuestamente estaban esperando a que fuera por sus útiles escolares. Fue a Hermione a la que se le ocurrió la solución más simple.  
  
"Podríamos ponerle un hechizo glamour. Así no le reconocerían."  
  
La señora Weasley sacó su varita y la ondeó sobre el Niño Que Vivió. Segundos más tarde un chico de quince años rubio con brillantes ojos azules estaba en su lugar. Las gafas rechonchas redondas fueron remplazadas por finos marcos de plata bastante elegantes, y lo más importante de todo, su cicatriz se había ido. Sonriendo abiertamente en agradecimiento, cogió una pizca de polvos flu. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de marcharse, Ginny mencionó el problema obvio.  
  
"Todo está bien y Harry adecuadamente disfrazado, pero si hay mortífagos esperando, y entonces seis de nosotros aparecen con un chico extraño, lo descubrirán. Pueden ser malos, pero dudo que sean estúpidos."  
  
Un rápido hechizo de impercepción ( N/T: es la traducción más cercana que he logrado, no me matéis.) se encargó de solucionar los últimos problemas, y antes de que se diera cuenta Harry estaba delante de la chimenea principal de la Madriguera. Espero no ir a dar al lugar equivocado otra vez, pensó cuando tiró los polvos flu en la reja y dijo, tan claro como pudo, "Callejón Diagon."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
El Caldero Chorreante estaba tan lleno como siempre. El nivel de ruido descendió por el recién llegado pero rápidamente volvió a subir cuando comprendieron que no era nadie interesante. Harry se alegró por su disfraz. Finalmente, no tengo a todo el mundo clavándome la mirada. Esto debe ser parecido a ser normal.  
  
Segundos más tarde, el fuego se volvió verde cuando Ron salió fuera de la red y cayó sobre Harry. Ambos se derrumbaron sobre el suelo. Fue cuando se levantaban que Ron notó una figura oscura con cabello rubio platino intentando pasar inadvertido en la esquina. El pelirrojo picó a su amigo y señalo con la cabeza en dirección al hombre.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Mejor tenemos cuidado, podría reconocerte."  
  
Demasiado Tarde, pensó cuando la comprensión se extendió por la cara del Malfoy mayor cuando el resto de los Weasley salieron girando de la chimenea. Aún con los encantamientos los había reconocido. Echando una rápida ojeada a los alrededores, comprendió que si quería dejar su fachada 'respetable' intacta no podría moverse. Solamente espero que el otro mortífago, el de fuera de Gringotts, pueda coger al chico, pensó.  
  
La señora Weasley, por ese tiempo, había comprendido lo que los chicos miraban y rápidamente entendió. Con una facilidad nacida de muchos años de practica reunió al grupo de niños fuera del bar y delante de la pared que conducía al Callejón Diagon.  
  
"Ahora, os quiero en grupos de por lo menos dos, y os quiero aquí en dos horas. No más. Si tengo que ir a buscaros, entonces estaréis castigados durante el resto de las vacaciones. Y Fred, George, ninguna visita al Callejón Knockturn. Es peligroso. ¿Hablo claro?"  
  
Una ronda de "Sí, señora" pudo oírse cuando los seis estudiantes desaparecían entre el animado gentío.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cuando los seis entraron en Gringotts, Ginny agarro el brazo de Harry y le llevó a un lado. Comprobando que nadie estaba escuchando; rápidamente murmuró, "pienso que deberías sacar más dinero de lo normal."  
  
Harry le dio una mirada divertida y le preguntó, "¿qué te hace pensar eso, Gin?"  
  
La joven pelirroja se encogió de hombros y masculló, "Tengo el presentimiento que necesitarás sacar bastante dinero extra. No lo puedo explicar. Solamente creo que lo necesitarás. No necesariamente ahora, pero tal vez pronto."  
  
Harry sólo la miró confundido, asintió y entro en la vagoneta. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron su cámara de seguridad, cogió varios montones de Galeones de oro en lugar de la usual media pila. Si Ginny pensaba que lo necesitaría, no haría ningún mal sacarlo. Mientras tuviera cuidado para no perderlo, él no vio problema alguno.  
  
Después d que los Weasley habían sacado su dinero y Hermione había cambiado su dinero muggle salieron del banco. Los gemelos rápidamente se fueron corriendo a una tienda de bromas, dejando a Hermione y Ginny contando su dinero, Ron estudiando atentamente la lista de la escuela, y Harry mirando alrededor. Podía sentir una punzada en la nuca, como si estuviese siendo vigilado. Finalmente, Harry localizó el par de ojos fijos en él. Una pequeña rata estaba sentada en una cuneta al lado del banco. Una rata con una pata de plata. Harry comenzó a aterrorizarse, no porque había un mortífago observándole, sino porque supo que si podía atrapar al pequeño roedor de alguna manera, podría liberar a Sirius. Haría cualquier cosa por tener una familia y una casa propia. Con la seguridad de que él, Ron y Hermione habían recibido permiso para hacer magia durante las vacaciones, avanzó disimuladamente tras la chica del pelo espeso y le murmuró al oído, "conjúrame un frasco irrompible. Tengo que atrapar una rata."  
  
Tan pronto como Hermione asintió con la cabeza él se alejó de los demás. La mirada fija de Colagusano no le había seguido, así que supo que no le había reconocido. Moviéndose por detrás del traidor, murmuró un rápido ' Desmaius ' y convocó la rata a su mano. Corriendo hacia sus amigos dejó caer la rata en el tarro recién conjurado y cerró la tapa de un golpe. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, encogió el envase y lo metió en una de sus bolsillos. Ante la mirada de los demás lo aclaró.  
  
"Quiero mantenerle a salvo. Si le entregamos al señor Weasley o le llevamos al Ministerio nosotros mismos, Fudge lo cubrirá por completo. No quiere pruebas de que Voldemort ha vuelto. Le retendré hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts y se lo entreguemos a Dumbledore."  
  
Ginny todavía parecía confundida. Ella no estuvo al tanto de lo que sucedió en el tercer año de Harry, así que no sabía de Pettigrew. Después de una explicación rápida se alejaron del banco para hacerse con sus suministros para el colegio.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Recorriendo rápidamente el callejón pronto lo reunieron todo. Su última parada fue Flourish y Blotts, donde Harry escogió unos pocos libros adicionales. Trataba de encontrar un libro que hablara sobre el amuleto que Hermione le había regalado por su cumpleaños. No podía encontrar nada en la tienda de libros e intentaba pensar donde podría encontrar información sino en un libro sobre el tema. Su mente vagó de regreso al verano después de su primer año. Había una librería en el Callejón Knockturn...  
  
Mirando alrededor, vio que Ron y Hermione estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión sobre el repaso para los TIMOS, y Ginny estaba sentada en una esquina absorta en un libro sobre Videntes. ¿Se darían cuenta realmente? Él lo dudó. No es como que esté desobedeciendo a la señora Weasley. Ella les dijo a los gemelos que no fueran allí. Y estoy disfrazado...  
  
Antes de que nadie pudiera enterarse, Harry estaba de regreso en el abarrotado callejón y en camino a la zona de los magos Oscuros. Una vez que llegó al Callejón Knockturn sólo vaciló un momento antes de avanzar entre los grupos de individuos sospechosos. Pronto localizó la librería que quería y se dirigió hacia ella, manteniéndose alerta sobre cualquiera que pudiera conocer. No sería bueno encontrarse con Hagrid otra vez. Una vez que llegó a la tienda entró por la puerta con una última mirada tras él.  
  
La tienda era muy oscura, y tuvo problemas para ver los artículos de los estantes. Justo cuando pensaba encender su varita una mano huesuda cayó sobre su hombro. Dándose la vuelta con rapidez, el chico vio la cara ojerosa de un viejo. Parecía tener como mínimo cien años de edad. Antes de que Harry pudiera emitir ningún sonido el anciano le preguntaba si necesitaba alguna ayuda. Soslayando al hombre, tartamudeó que quería un libro de amuletos. Siguiendo al hombre se movió a una esquina polvorienta, donde el Niño Que Vivió vio un estante entero para amuletos y sus propiedades. Dejándole para que escogiera, el dueño de la tienda desapareció de vuelta a las sombras. Harry dio un estremecimiento involuntario antes de hojear rápidamente los libros hasta que encontró un dibujo de su amuleto en uno. Recogiéndolo, se apresuró en la dirección por la que el dueño se había ido. En su camino pasó un estante que atrajo su mirada. Un libro en particular que sobresalía entre los demás. El titulo que leyó era 'Útiles y no tan útiles hechizos realizados con serpientes'. Intrigado, Harry recogió el libro y le echó un vistazo. Dentro vio cierta cantidad de cosas realmente interesantes. Atraído, puso el libro bajo su brazo y fue hacia el escritorio a pagar. El viejo examinó rápidamente sus elecciones, sonriendo abiertamente cuando vio el libro de serpientes.  
  
"¿Puedes leer eso, ey?" Dijo, y Harry le miró confundido.  
  
"Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Usted no puede?"  
  
"Claro que no, muchacho," el hombre sonrió abiertamente, "eso está en Pársel."  
  
Harry miró el libro, alarmado. No se había dado cuenta. Para él las palabras parecían inglés. Desentendiéndose del asunto, pagó al hombre y salió con rapidez. Encogiendo la bolsa y poniéndola en su bolsillo con el resto de sus encogidos suministros de la escuela, fue de vuelta al más familiar Callejón Diagon.  
  
Cuando estaba casi fuera del Callejón Knockturn su mirada cayó sobre una tienda de mascotas. En lugar de las usuales lechuzas, crups y Kneazles encontrados en el Emporio de las Lechuzas, había muchas más criaturas oscuras en exhibición. Lo que atrapó su mirada fue el cartel que decía 'Serpientes de calidad dentro'. Yendo a la tienda, siguió el sonido de voces siseantes hasta encontrarla exposición de serpientes. Pues bien, si quiero hacer los hechizos del libro, entonces voy a necesitar una serpiente, pensó cuando consideraba las diferentes razas. Un pequeño deposito apartado atrajo su atención. Haciéndose a un lado, pudo ver dos serpientes de brillante colorido trenzadas juntas. Se giró y fue a encontrar alguna ayuda. Regresando al deposito, indicó al dueño que quiso una de las serpientes. Mirando al jovencito extrañamente, el dueño dijo bruscamente, "Tendrás que llevártelas a las dos. Son raras Corales Mágicas. Algunas personas dicen que son telepáticas. Una vez que han encontrado un compañero, no los puedes separar mucho o morirán. La roja, negra y amarilla es la hembra, y el rojo, negro y blanco es el macho."  
  
Después de un momento de indecisión, Harry decidió comprar ambas. Por qué no, pensó, serpientes telepáticas podrían ser útiles. Cuando el dueño fue a buscar el cambio, el chico se volvió hacia el deposito y les siseó quedamente.  
  
* Soy Harry, vuestro nuevo dueño. ¿Cómo os llamáis? *  
  
La hembra miró hacia arriba y clavó los ojos en Harry.  
  
* ¿Un humano que nos habla? Somos honrados por encontrarte, amo. Soy Nirah, y mi compañero se llama Simbi. *  
  
* Por favor, no me llaméis amo, pequeños, llamadme sólo Harry.* Le respondió antes de que el dueño regresara. Dándole una mirada extrañada, el hombre le dio el cambio. Harry metió ambos brazos en el deposito, y cada serpiente se rizó alrededor de una muñeca, para el gran asombro del mago vigilante. Sin mirar atrás, se abrió paso fuera de la tienda y regresó a la seguridad del Callejón Diagon.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
De vuelta en Flourish y Blotts, Ron y Hermione habían terminado su discusión y, habiendo recogido a Ginny en la sección de Adivinación, estaban buscando enérgicamente a su amigo descarriado. Cuando Harry volvió caminando por la puerta fue asaltado por dos chicas frenéticas y un mejor amigo deslumbrante.  
  
"Dónde te has metido, compañero. ¡No te podíamos encontrar, y creímos que los mortífagos te habían cogido!"  
  
Harry tuvo el buen gusto de parecer avergonzado. No había tenido intención de preocuparlos. Sin decir nada se subió las mangas y mostró las muñecas. Los tres jadearon cuando vieron a las dos serpientes enrolladas allí muy felizmente.  
  
"Quise comprarme una serpiente por mascota. Creí que me daría alguien con quien hablar cuando estoy de vacaciones en casa de los Dursley. No me fue bastante. Tuve que comprar las dos porque son pareja y no pueden sobrevivir separadas. Son Corales Mágicas."  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron con eso. Antes de que pudiera iniciar su inevitable conferencia sobre las Corales, Ginny boqueó ruidosamente.  
  
"Es hora de reunirnos con Mamá. Mejor regresamos. No quiero pasar encerrada el resto de las vacaciones."  
  
Dándose cuenta de que no querían enfadar a la señora Weasley, salieron precipitadamente de la tienda y volvieron al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*-------* Pársel  
  
Pensamientos  
  
"------" Conversación normal ~____~ Conversación telepática.  
  
Nota de la traductora: mmm al pasado se irán pronto, a mí personalmente Salazar me encanta, aunque el pobre Godric nos ha salido un poco debilucho. Les pasarán cosas MUY interesantes. Ya veréis. Muchas gracias por los Reviews y haber si algunos más se animan a dejarlos que me deprimo. 


	4. Entrega Rápida

Capítulo 3 ~ Entrega rápida  
  
El resto de las vacaciones pasó en una mancha de deberes hechos a última hora, partidos de Quidditch y juegos de ajedrez. Finalmente, el 1º de septiembre llegó. Harry no podía esperar para volver a Hogwarts. Aún le tenía que entregar al profesor Dumbledore la lata embotada. Sirius por fin sería libre, y él tendría un hogar al que ir en vacaciones. No puede esperar.  
  
La casa de los Weasley tenía su usual desorganización. Los gemelos habían hecho estallar algunas bengalas del Doctor Filibuster, y habían dejado cierta cantidad de sus inventos esparcidos por la mesa del desayuno. Ron corría alrededor haciendo el equipaje en el último minuto, luciendo una preciosa cola de lémur. Ginny tenía un par de trémulas alas, y Hermione se recuperaba de un ataque de furúnculos. Harry, siendo el inversor anónimo del negocio de los gemelos, fue advertido lo que no comer. Era el único no afectado, y se sentaba en la cama viendo como Ron se pillaba la cola con la tapa del baúl por segunda vez.  
  
La señora Weasley no le encontró divertido. Estaba demasiado ocupada organizando a los que volvían al colegio para invertir los efectos del alimento encantado. Los coches del Ministerio habían llegado, pero ninguno de los chicos estaba listo. Hermione, siendo la más organizada, comenzó a revertir los encantamientos mientras el resto se apresuraba a reunir sus cosas. Harry corría alrededor, frenético. Mientras se reía de Ron, Nirah había resbalado lejos y no la podía encontrar. Simbi encontró la situación entera muy divertida, y rehusó decirle donde había ido la pequeña serpiente.  
  
Finalmente, a las 9:50 los Weasley, Hermione y Harry estaban en los coches y se alejaban velozmente de la Madriguera, por otro año.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kings Cross estaba tan llena como siempre. Magos y muggles rondaban por todas partes sin distinción, los últimos dando miradas extrañas a los anteriores cuando pasaban con su equipaje y una colección de mascotas extrañas. Lechuzas en sus jaulas se podían ver por todas partes, y alguna extraña escoba sobresalía de un baúl abultado. Cuando el grupo llegó por fin a la entrada del andén nueve y tres cuartos eran ya las 10:55. Sólo tenían cinco minutos para montar en el tren. Pasando rápidamente la barrera, la señora Weasley los empujó hacia el tren. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en subir y perderse de vista para encontrar a su amigo, Lee Jordan. El resto se amontonó en el tren y comenzó a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Encontraron el último que quedaba, justo al final del tren, se relajaron en sus asientos y pusieron sus baúles donde podían sacar fácilmente las cosas de ellos.  
  
Harry colocó suavemente la jaula de Hedwig cerca de la ventana para que pudiera mirar fuera. Abrió su baúl y sacó el frasco que contuvo a Colagusano. Una pequeña voz malvada en su cabeza le dijo que atormentara un poco al traidor. Sacando su varita, amplió el tarro a su tamaño original y lo puso en el alféizar al lado de la jaula de la lechuza. La rata se retorció cuando Hedwig la miró fijamente con avidez. Harry sonrió burlonamente, antes de sacar su nuevo libro de amuletos y empezar a leer. Antes de que llegara a la parte de su amuleto, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Tres figuras estaban de pie en la puerta, una pequeña y delgada, las otras dos grandes y fuertes, con miradas en blanco en su cara.  
  
"Bien, si no son Potty, Sangre sucia y Weasel. Estoy fascinado de veros aquí. ¿Y qué es esto? Otra Weasel. ¿No tienes ningún amigo de tu propia edad?"  
  
Ginny se ruborizó y deslumbró al molesto rubio en respuesta.  
  
"Estoy sorprendida de que sabes lo que es un amigo, Malfoy. No parece que hayas tenido ninguno sin comprarlo antes."  
  
Malfoy se volvió rojo ante eso y acudió a Crabe y Goyle.  
  
"Hacedle daño."  
  
Antes de que pudieran moverse tenían cuatro varitas apuntándoles. Congelados, miraron de vuelta a Malfoy esperando instrucciones. El 'aristoidiota' se encogió de hombros y cabeceó para que atacaran. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Simbi se deslizó fuera de la manga de Harry, rápidamente seguido de Nirah. Ambos levantaron la cabeza y silbaron a los tres Slytherin. La cara de Malfoy palideció. Obviamente supo cuan venenosas eran las Corales mágicas. Una mordedura podía destruir la magia de un mago y dejarlo tan impotente como un squib. Arrastrando a sus dos guardaespaldas, se retiró, lanzando un último comentario sobre su hombro mientras se fue.  
  
"¿Piensas que esto ha terminado, Potter? Estoy esperando con ansia ver lo que queda de ti una vez que el Señor Tenebroso termine contigo. Ese día no puede tardar ya mucho en llegar."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Después del 'incidente Malfoy' los cuatro volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Ginny y Ron estaban jugando una partida de Snap Explosivo, Hermione estaba repasando de ensayo de Aritmancia, y Harry estaba leyendo sobre su amuleto. Había una pequeña foto, con un pasaje debajo detallando su origen y propósito. Cuando llegó a sus usos, interrumpió a los otros para decirles lo que encontró.  
  
"Oye, Hermione, encontré un pasaje acerca del amuleto que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños. Aparentemente, si lo tocas y dices este hechizo, te da 'gran riqueza personal'."  
  
Los ojos de Ron se encendieron ante esto. Arrebatándole el libro leyó rápidamente el pasaje y sonrió a los otros.  
  
"¡Gran riqueza personal! ¡Tiene razón! Intentémoslo."  
  
"No, Ron, ¡no podemos! Podría ser peligroso. No sabemos que quiere decir con riqueza personal, podría hacerte algo."  
  
"Ah, deja de preocuparte, Mione. No puede ser malo. ¡Quizás nos dé un montón de oro!"  
  
"Lo dudo. Podría transformarte en oro, por todo lo que sabes. Creo que debemos esperar y preguntarle al profesor Dumbledore."  
  
"No veo que daño puede hacer, Mione. No puede ser tan malo." Interrumpió Harry. Podía ver acercarse otra de las famosas discusiones de Ron y Hermione, y quiso pararlo tan pronto como le fuera posible, más el hecho de que sentía curiosidad hacia el amuleto.  
  
"Yo también creo que debemos intentarlo, no puede ser peligroso. Después de todo, tú lo compraste para él, Hermione."  
  
Con Ginny de su lado, los chicos se giraron y esperaron que Hermione concordara. Eran tres contra uno, a fin de cuentas...  
  
"Ah, está bien," convino, "pero si algo falla, será vuestra culpa."  
  
Los cuatro se alejaron de sus asientos y se sentaron sobre sus baúles. Era la única manera que permitía a los cuatro alcanzar el pequeño objeto. Harry cogió el amuleto y lo sacó de su cuello. Manteniéndolo frente a él, todos pusieron un dedo en el suave metal y esperaron mientras él miró el hechizo en el libro.  
  
"¿Preparados?"  
  
Después de recibir tres cabezadas, Harry leyó las palabras desconocidas de la página.  
  
"Tempus Vehere."  
  
Con un deslumbrante destello de luz, Hedwig y Colagusano quedaron solos en el compartimiento. 


	5. Tan cerca y todavía tan lejos

Capítulo 4 ~ Tan cerca y todavía tan lejos.  
  
Se parecía a viajar en trasladador. Tan pronto como el hechizo fue dicho sintieron como si algo los arrastrara a la oscuridad. Una sensación de flotar fue seguida por un brillante destello de luz y los cuatro se encontraron sentados en sus baúles flotando por el lago de Hogwarts. Hermione echó una mirada a sus alrededores, tratando de descubrir que era lo que había sucedido. Ron parecía molesto, y Ginny miraba fijamente a Harry. El Niño Que Vivió estaba rizado sobre su baúl, temblando y murmurando para sí mismo. Ginny se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Antes de que pudiera decir nada la tenía sujeta e una llave con la varita apuntada a su corazón. Por ese momento el par había captado la atención de los otros dos. Ron miraba la escena con una mirada de shock y traición. Fue Hermione la que primero comprendió lo que pasaba.  
  
"Harry, calma. Tienes que salir de eso. No era un trasladador. Quien Tú Sabes no está aquí, no estas en peligro."  
  
Ron la miró interrogativamente mientras la mirada ausente en los ojos de su amigo desaparecía lentamente. Tímidamente, liberó a Ginny y le mandó una mirada llena de disculpas.  
  
"Lo siento, Gin. Tuve un flash back del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Realmente ya no soporto los trasladadores. Pensé que había sido mandado con Voldemort otra vez."  
  
"Está bien, Harry. De todos modos, ¿dónde estamos?"  
  
"En apariencia en el lago de Hogwarts." Contestó Hermione, mirando la cara de aspecto enojado de Ron.  
  
"¡QUÉ! ¿Dónde está la riqueza personal? Esto es una completa perdida de tiempo. Lo único que hemos logrado es llegar al colegio antes que todos los demás."  
  
"¡Y dejé a Hedwig y a Colagusano en el tren! ¡Alguien podría entrar y liberarlo!"  
  
Ginny repasó sus baúles y recogió el libro con el hechizo. Leyendo las palabras, frunció el ceño levemente.  
  
"Harry, ¿no sabes mucho latían, verdad?"  
  
Después de una despreciable sacudida de cabeza del chico continuó leyendo la página.  
  
"Parece que no sólo estamos en Hogwarts, estamos en Hogwarts en una época diferente. El hechizo 'Tempus Vehere' significa literalmente 'viaje en el tiempo'. ¿No es así, Hermione?"  
  
La chica de pelo tupido cabeceó lentamente y comenzó a asustarse.  
  
"¿Así que estamos en un tiempo diferente? ¿Y no sabemos cuando? ¡Podríamos estar en cualquiera! Esto es todo vuestra culpa, yo nunca quise hacerlo."  
  
"¡CÁLLATE!" Gritó Ron, "así no vamos a ningún sitio. Por qué no vamos hasta el castillo y vemos quién hay allí. Quizá encontremos ayuda para volver al tren."  
  
Siguieron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que volvieran a guardarlo todo en sus baúles y poner encantamientos de flotación en ellos. Sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, caminaron gradualmente a través del césped hacia el castillo para encontrar algún tipo de ayuda.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Mientras caminaban, Simbi sacó la cabeza de la manga de Harry, seguido rápidamente, como siempre, por Nirah. Ambos miraron a su amo, como si esperaran un explicación. Cómo ninguna parecía llegar pronto, Simbi rompió el silencio.  
  
* Harry, ¿qué pasa? *  
  
* Hicimos el hechizo equivocado. Hemos acabado en una época diferente, pero no sabemos en cual. *  
  
Las dos serpientes se miraron la una a la otra en lo que parecía ser una conversación silenciosa. Así que este es el aspecto que tienen cuando hablan telepáticamente, pensó Harry cuando se volvieron hacia él tras su conversación privada.  
  
* Creemos que estamos muy lejos de nuestro propio tiempo. El aire sabe diferente, también mucho más limpio. *  
  
Harry meditó esto antes de pasar la conclusión a los otros. En esos momentos ya habían alcanzado las puertas y entraban en el castillo. En el vestíbulo de entrada fueron saludados, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Ellos miraron a los recién llegados y empezaron a hablarles en un idioma extraño. Hermione miró a los otros con una chispa en los ojos.  
  
"Reconozco eso. Es anglosajón. Debemos estar verdaderamente muy lejos en el pasado. Sé un encantamiento que nos permitirá entendernos unos a otros durante un tiempo corto."  
  
Ondeó su varita a los demás y murmuró 'Comprio Lingua'. Cuando terminó se volvió a los cuatro adultos y se presentó.  
  
"Hola, soy Hermione Granger. Estos son mis amigos Harry Potter y Ron y Ginny Weasley. Sentimos entrometernos de esta manera, pero tuvimos un accidente y necesitamos ayuda."  
  
"Accidente es un subestimación", murmuró Harry.  
  
"Os daremos con gusto cualquier ayuda que podáis necesitar. Permitidme que nos presente. Éste es Lord Slytherin," dijo, señalando a un alto hombre rubio, antes de ondear en las dos mujeres, "y estas son Lady Ravenclaw y Lady Hufflepuff. Yo soy Godric Gryffindor, bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts."  
  
Cuatro golpes sordos resonaron en el vestíbulo de entrada cuando los estudiantes cayeron al suelo desmayados. 


	6. Los Cuatro de Hogwarts

Capítulo 5 ~ Los Cuatro de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry fue el primero en recuperar el conocimiento. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero los cerró rápidamente cuando una brillante luz los golpeó. Esperó unos pocos segundos antes de intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez manteniéndolos entre abiertos hasta que se acostumbraran a la luz. Determinó que el ofensivo brillo venía de una claraboya a su derecha. Echando una mirada cuidadosamente alrededor del cuarto descubrió que reposaba en un sofá rojo oscuro. Los otros tres estaban en sofás semejantes extendidos por el cuarto. El mismo espacio era grande y redondo, con varias ventanas altas, y con todas las paredes cubiertas de estanterías polvorientas. El suelo era de piedra descubierta, pero el techo se parecía al del Gran Comedor. La única diferencia es que este no mostraba el tiempo de fuera, sino el cielo nocturno. Miles de estrellas centelleaban sobre su cabeza cuando se giró suavemente para ver el resto del cuarto. Vio a Ginny moverse al otro lado del cuarto y supo que pronto ella también estaría echando una ojeada a la habitación. En el centro del lugar se alzaba un escritorio de roble de aspecto antiguo. La madera fue encerada hasta brillar, y los laterales estaban decorados con majestuosos leones, con las patas del escritorio talladas en elegantes garras. Pergaminos y libros cubrían la parte superior, y la refulgente empuñadura de una espada se podía vislumbrar en un extremo. Era de oro con un rubís incrustados en ella. En la esquina cerca del fuego descansaba una alta percha con un hermoso pájaro rojo y oro encima. Repentinamente Harry se dio cuenta porque el cuarto le parecía tan familiar. Era la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Sólo, que no era. Había leves diferencias, como el grupo de armas que colgaban en un gabinete cerca de una de las ventanas y el cielo encantado sobre él. Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar al fénix, advirtió a cuatro personas de pie alejadas, con miradas preocupadas en sus rostros. Hablaban entre ellos en un idioma extraño que no entendió. Sólo entonces recordó dónde estaba.  
  
Fundadores, amuleto, viaje en el tiempo, penó cuando colocó otra vez la cabeza en el cojín del sofá. Ninguna maravilla que no los puedo entender, el hechizo debe haberse quitado. Sacando la varita del bolsillo y cuchicheó el hechizo de traducción. Miró a través del cuarto para ver a Ginny hacer lo mismo. Se miraron entre ellos y Harry se levantó para punírsele en su sofá.  
  
El movimiento atrajo la atención de los cuatro fundadores y se movieron para sentarse frente a los adolescentes. Gryffindor fue el primero en romper el silencio.  
  
"Optimistamente ahora os sentís mejor. ¿Os gustaría explicar para qué necesitáis ayuda, o preferís esperar hasta que vuestros compañeros despierten?"  
  
"Creo que mejor los esperaremos," contestó Harry, "parecen estar despertando de todos modos."  
  
Suficiente seguro, Ron y Hermione miraban la escena ante ellos con admiración. Ron no puede apartar los ojos de Godric Gryffindor. Hermione echaba una rápida mirada al cuarto y valoraba la situación en la que se encontraban. Fue la primera en hablar.  
  
"Fue la primera en hablar.  
  
"¿Qué está pasando? Lo último que recuerdo es el vestíbulo de entrada."  
  
"Nosotros os trajimos aquí, pequeña," Dijo Helga Hufflepuff, "por alguna razón os desmayasteis, y pensamos que lo mejor sería traeros a la oficina de Godric para que estuvieseis más cómodos."  
  
Los cuatro cabecearon en agradecimiento a los adultos. Todos pensaban frenéticamente tratando de averiguar que habían hecho mal con el amuleto. Harry comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Si solamente hubiera leído más completamente el libro, o procurado por lo menos aprender latín durante los últimos cuatro años. Con todos los encantamientos que están en latín, y la cantidad de problemas en los que me meto, quizá sea una habilidad útil. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el hombre alto y de aspecto malhumorado al limpiarse la garganta. Slytherin, por supuesto, pensó con una risita. El hombre le disparó una mirada molesta.  
  
"Por muy divertido que sea mirarnos fijamente unos a otros, sugiero que tratemos de solucionar el problema que tenéis en vuestro camino."  
  
Suena como Snape, pensó Harry.  
  
"Ah, vamos, Salazar. Acaban de llegar. De todos modos, tengo el presentimiento que tienen un largo camino por delante antes de poder volver a casa."  
  
"¿Pedí tu opinión, Helga? No creo que lo hiciera. De cualquier manera, cómo sabemos que no son una amenaza. Podrían ser espías o magos oscuros con intención de destruirnos."  
  
Harry bufó por ese comentario. Salazar Slytherin, antepasado de Lord Voldemort, acusando al Niño Que Vivió de ser un mago oscuro. ¿Podían las cosas volverse más raras?  
  
Por ese tiempo, los fundadores se habían enzarzado en una furiosa discusión. Ginny se volvió hacia Harry y compartieron una mirada entretenida. Ron y Hermione se unieron a ellos en su sofá y se inclinaron para tener su propia discusión silenciosa.  
  
"Van a querer saber quién somos y de dónde venimos. Sugiero decirles lo que sucedió con el amuleto, y de que año somos. No podemos decirles mucho más ya que pueden cambiar el futuro de alguna manera. Mientras estemos aquí tenemos que ser extremadamente cuidadosos. Podemos cambiar el futuro de alguna manera y no sabemos cuales podrían ser las consecuencias. Con una pequeña decisión podríamos cambiar tanto el futuro, previniendo acontecimientos mayores que sucederán en el futuro. Por todo lo que sabemos las cosas podrían cambiar a peor. No podemos arriesgarnos a que eso suceda."  
  
"Esta bien, Mione. Cogimos la idea. ¿Podemos hablarles sobre Quien Tú Sabes? Quizás puedan enseñarnos algunos hechizos y todas esas cosas que pueden ayudarnos cuando volvamos."  
  
"¡Ron, eso es brillante! Seguro que hay magias antiguas que pueden ser usadas y que han estado perdidas durante los últimos mil años."  
  
"Calma, Mione. No creo que debamos mencionar que Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin. No necesitamos sacar su lado malo diciendo que queremos matar a su heredero. Tampoco creo que debamos mencionar que soy un Parselmouth. Quizá cree preguntas difíciles."  
  
"¡No digas el nombre!"  
  
"Gin, el temor a un nombre sólo aumenta el temor a la cosa en sí misma. No puede llegar hasta aquí por decir su nombre. No puede hacerlo ni cuando volvamos a casa."  
  
"Bien, Harry, lo intentaré y lo diré si insistes. Pero sólo si Ron y Hermione también lo hacen. Y estoy de acuerdo, no debemos decirles su identidad."  
  
En esos momentos, los fundadores ya habían terminado su discusión y esperaban pacientemente a que los estudiantes terminasen la suya. Slytherin parecía molesto, pero los otros tres sonreían. Gryffindor rompió el silencio.  
  
"Bien, me gustaría que nos dijerais de donde sois."  
  
Ginny, Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry. Él dio un suspiro sufrido y empezó a contar la historia del amuleto. Dio un breve resumen de lo que pasaba en su tiempo, en detalle de cómo fue esperado que él salvara al mundo mágico de un malvado mago oscuro. Gryffindor pareció orgulloso cuando le dijeron en que Casa estaba Harry. Ravenclaw permaneció pensativa durante la narración de su lucha progresiva. Hufflepuff pareció asombrada y preocupada de una manera muy maternal. En cuanto a Slytherin, permaneció sentado mirándoles fijamente con una mueca burlona en la cara. Era obvio que él no estaba impresionado por la historia. Finalmente, Harry se quedó sin nada que decir. Los fundadores tuvieron los detalles principales, sin darles los suficientes para poder interferir en el tiempo.  
  
"Bien, eso era una larga historia, Harry. ¿Sabéis como volver a vuestro propio tiempo?"  
  
"Lo lamento, Lord Gryffindor, pero necesitamos tiempo para investigarlo."  
  
"Bien, eso esta bien, queridos, podéis permanecer aquí y continuar con vuestra educación mientras lo solucionáis."  
  
Harry comenzaba a apreciar a Lady Hufflepuff. Le recordaba a la señora Weasley, sólo que sin el genio. Era una figura maternal, y se podía ver por qué su Casa era conocida como amable y leal. Mientras él reflexionaba, Ginny era la que indicaba lo obvio.  
  
"Podemos tener un problema con eso. En nuestro tiempo la mayor parte de la magia practicada ahora se ha perdido. No sabemos por donde comenzar."  
  
Ravenclaw, que había permanecido mayoritariamente silenciosa hasta entonces, propuso una solución que los beneficiaría a todos.  
  
"Podemos intercambiar conocimientos."  
  
"Qué quiere decir, lady Ravenclaw." Preguntó Hermione con un destello hambriento en los ojos. Ella nunca rechazaría la oportunidad de aprender algo.  
  
"Bien, me parece que podemos aprender mucho unos de otros. Tenemos una oportunidad extraordinaria. De nosotros, vosotros podéis aprender mucho conocimiento de encantamientos, pociones e idiomas que en vuestro tiempo ya no puede ser encontrado. Puede ser bastante tiempo hasta que averigüéis como volver a casa, mientras tanto estáis aquí y os podemos enseñar habilidades útiles que podréis usar para derrotar a vuestro Señor Tenebroso. Habilidades como Animagia, lucha con armas, duelo e invisibilidad pueden ser útiles. También podríais aprender magia sin varita. Me he dado cuenta de que utilizáis las varitas para el más sencillo de los encantamientos. ¿Puedo asumir que el arte de la magia sin varita se ha perdido?"  
  
Esperó las cabezadas afirmativas antes de continuar.  
  
"A cambio, nosotros ganaríamos todo vuestro conocimiento en encantamientos que aun no se han inventado. También nos permitiréis conocer como es la vida en Hogwarts dentro de mil años. Sería agradable saber lo que pasa en nuestra escuela en el futuro. De vosotros, Harry y Hermione, podríamos saber como se han desarrollado los muggles durante un milenio."  
  
"Lady Ravenclaw," Ron preguntó, "¿cómo podríamos compartir el conocimiento? No conozco ningún hechizo que pueda hacer eso."  
  
"Se debe haber perdido con el tiempo. Es complicado, pero si lo hacemos como grupo, podemos tomar los conocimientos al mismo tiempo y así ahorrar energías. Sentémonos en un circulo y yo comenzaré."  
  
Hicieron como ella pidió. Aunque Slytherin parecía apunto de protestar. Una mirada de advertencia de Gryffindor le silenció. Una vez que quedaron colocados, alternando adulto/adolescente y chico/chica, Ravenclaw comenzó un canto largo y complicado. Cuando ella habló, los estudiantes pudieron sentir formarse una extraña presión en sus cabezas. Cuando el canto alcanzó su punto álgido, las energías mágicas arremolinadas alrededor del círculo y la presión se transformaron en un dolor agudo. No es peor que mis dolores de cicatriz, pensó Harry. Cuando el canto terminó la presión desapareció. Un chorro de conocimiento extraño se abrió paso en sus cabezas. Todos habían compartido sus conocimientos. Los adolescentes no sólo ganaron el conocimiento que poseían los fundadores, sino también entre ellos. El vasto conocimiento de encantamientos y pociones de Hermione fue compartido, repentinamente Ron y Ginny lo sabían todo de muggles, y Harry les dio el conocimiento de cómo alejar dementores con un Patronus. Sus conocimientos se compartieron, pero no sus recuerdos, así las cosas que no quisieron revelarse unos a otros permanecieron privadas. Tan pronto como el vértigo finalizó, Helga Hufflepuff trajo los pensamientos de todos de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
"Sugiero que bajemos al banquete. Los estudiantes llegaran pronto, y tenemos que estar allí para saludarlos y realizar la ceremonia de Selección."  
  
"Hablando de seleccionar, me gustaría ser reseleccionado."  
  
Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Harry incrédulos. Él los miró de vuelta tímidamente antes de explicar su lógica.  
  
"Me parece que estaremos aquí durante algún tiempo. Siempre y cuando logremos hacer funcionar el amuleto de nuevo, podemos no ser devueltos necesariamente a nuestro propio tiempo. Podríamos terminar en cualquiera. Si ese es el caso, sugiero que para cada nuevo tiempo intentarlo en otra Casa. Nos daría una gran variedad de perspectivas que podrían salvarnos la vida en el futuro. No veo nada malo en ello."  
  
"¡Estas loco, Harry! Yo me quedo en Gryffindor, no me importa lo que digas. Nunca podría relacionarme con nadie de otra Casa, mucho menos permanecer allí durante mucho tiempo. Vosotros haced lo que queráis, pero no quiero tomar parte en eso."  
  
"Como quieras, Ron. ¿Mione, Ginny, qué pensáis?"  
  
"Estoy en el juego."  
  
"Seguro, por qué no."  
  
"Debo decir, que esa es una decisión muy madura, vosotros tres," comentó Gryffindor, "más de una perspectiva puede dar un mayor conocimiento de tus enemigos. Aunque, sugiero que le pidamos al sombrero que os coloque en Casas diferentes. Os daría oportunidad de conocer diferentes tipos de gente de nuestra cultura antes de iros."  
  
Con eso cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador del estante, cuchicheándole por un minuto, y lo colocó en la cabeza de Harry. Después de mucha deliberación, sacudió a Harry gritando "RAVENCLAW." Pensando otra vez en su clasificación en primer año, había estado esperando que dijera Slytherin.  
  
Hermione también estaba en gran shock cuando gritó "SLYTHERIN." Ron pareció horrorizado de pensarlo. No creía que ella encajara en Slytherin.  
  
Con esas dos elecciones hechas, Ginny quedó en Hufflepuff. Ella pareció bastante feliz con esta elección, y fue bastante sorprendida cuando Helga se le acercó y la abrazó maternalmente.  
  
"Sugiero que vayamos al banquete ahora," sugirió, "por favor, subid a la oficina de Godric mañana después de la cena y arreglaremos horas y lugares para vuestras lecciones extras."  
  
Los otros cabecearon de acuerdo y el grupo salió para el Banquete de Bienvenida. Este será un año interesante, pensó Harry cuando entraron en el Gan Comedor, ciertamente un año muy interesante. 


End file.
